Clashing Worlds
by Lady Silver Witch
Summary: Kagome jumped into the well, but accidents happen. Instead of returning home the well leads to another world. Then Inuyasha has to follow her, and chaos follows right behind them. What does Naraku has to do with the Akatsuki? Xover with Naruto. R&R!


Clashing Worlds Chapter One: Knowing Karma 

Summary: Kagome jumped into the well, but accidents happen. Instead of returning home the well leads to another world, Naruto world to be precise. Then Inuyasha _has_ to follow her, and chaos follows right behind them. What does Naraku has to do with Akatsuki? Slight InuKag, and SasuSaku romance. Crossover with Naruto.

Rating: PG-13, or T on Action/Adventure

Warning(s): Story contains swearing, **NO**slash, slight romance, and no beta proofread this story.

Disclaimer: Plot belongs to me, so don't sue me for being a poor broke fan. 

Peaceful.

That was the word that can _almost_ describe the moment. The sun was shining, the crystal blue sky was clear, birds chirping in the distance. Lush green grass and leaves was swaying gently against the gentle wind. The small hill that loomed over the small was standing stoically, strong, tall, and powerful. The village below was also peaceful. As peaceful a village full of bustling farmers, merchants, and people, can be. Knowing karma though, the moment could not last.

Sure enough…

"SIT BOY!" Echoed a young high girlish, yet mature voice through the clearing. Slicing through the peacefulness like a samurai sword cutting down the opponent with one slash, striking terror in the heart of a certain silver haired half-demon.

CRASH! BOOM! THUD!

A group of small sparrows took off into the blue sky suddenly, if it hadn't already took off at the sound of the shrill voice before the thundering boom. At the village, the inhabitants shook their heads knowingly for a moment, before returning to their tasks. It was a typical day at the village that hosts the renowned Shikon no Tama hunters.

"SIT BOY!"

Very Typical.

0o0o0o0o0

"Inuyasha-aaa," Kagome cried out exasperatedly. "You know I have to go back, I can't missed school like this! I've been gone for two weeks!"

"Keh, you don't need to go to this stupid school of this. Not when we need to find the shards." Argued Inuyasha valiantly, a characteristic argument right before Kagome jumps down the Bone-eater well, and gives Inuyasha a few 'Sits'.

At the sidelines in the shades of a tall oak tree Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara watched, slightly disinterested, yet amused at the two in-denial lovers argue back and forth. Mewing loudly Kirara glared at Sango when she stopped petting her. Sango sighed and started stroking the demon cat once again, regretting the fact she did not cut short the argument.

"Save me from this predictable hell…" Sango muttered, loud enough for Miroku and Shippou to hear, quiet enough not to be overheard by Kagome and Inuyasha, while stroking Kirara the same time. Miroku snickered quietly, but alas Shippou dear, dear Shippou the young innocent naïve fox-child, who did not know the meaning of discretion, yelled loudly.

"Ha, Inuyasha you're so-oo predictable, it's stupid! Always the same thing o-over and o-over again! Just let Kagome-chan go! She's gonna bring back ramen!"

One furry white ear twitched, as Inuyasha bristled with fond annoyance. Sango and Miroku gave each other an understanding look and wisely moved slowly away from Shippou, knowing the impending doom the kitsune soon faced. Oblivious to the danger Shippou continued to rant.

"WHAT did you call me? You little brat?" Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles slowly, forgetting that seconds ago he was arguing with Kagome. Gulping, Shippou finally realized the risk when he shouted at Inuyasha, and sensibly too off in a run, heading towards the village. Before Inuyasha could give chase, Kagome stepped in.

"Sit!" Her voiced rang out, causing a few leaves to drift to the ground. "Leave Shippou alone, he's just a kid!"

"Yeah, I'm just a kid!" He echoed, hiding behind a tree, sticking out his tongue, mocking Inuyasha.

"I'm leaving now," with a wave in farewell Kagome grabbed her ever-present yellow bag and jumped down the well, not even giving Inuyasha a chance to stop her.

"Bye, Kagome."

"Come back soon Kagome-sama."

A brilliant blue light flashed in the well before returning back to normal. Sighing and shaking his head, Miroku slowly got up and faced the problem called Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, what are we going to do with you?"

"Mrfmerhd rancmfoamd." Came the reply.

"How can you treat Kagome like that? Kagome is a beautiful angel who showers you with her kindness," Miroku said passionately, waving his bandaged hand in the air, and one hand resting on his chest. You can practically see flowers and sparkling light around him. "You must treat Kagome with respect, caring, love, and ---"

"---Keep your perverted hands to yourself as close as possible?" Sango interrupted wryly, an amused grin on her face. "Why don't you two sort out how to treat girls nicely, while I go back to Kaede's hut? "

"Forget it," Inuyasha snarled, getting up from the ground. "I have to give Shippou a little payback." A small eep and rustle was heard from behind a tree as the boy scuttle off, leaving Miroku, Sango, and Kirara alone in the clearing. In the distance Inuyasha and Shippou was heard, one shrill voice, and a loud yelling one.

Yes definitely the most typical day, yet no days were typical for the young heroes unless some demons decide to pop up, so the feeling of dread in her stomach was well placed for Sango. When nothing happens for a few days, she knows that something wicked comes their way. After all this was exactly what it feels like before Kohaku decides to go trigger-happy. Yes, knowing karma something big is bound to happen.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome immediately noticed something was wrong when she jumped into the well. The magic of the well was…off. None of the warm feeling of home assaulted her when she jumped in. The blue light that looks so similar to the sparkling night sky lasted longer than usual. Kagome tried to call for help, but her throat clenched in fear. The distant sound of traffic was not heard when she finally landed in whatever place she landed in. Whatever place she was in was cold and dark, with a stale wooden taste in the air. She can hear scampering feet, maybe rats, and bugs. Shivering in apprehension Kagome uttered a curse of frustration and focused her thoughts on her miko magic.

'_Remember Kaede's lessons, remember Miroku's advices remember!'_

Breathing deeply Kagome held up her right hand in front of her face. Focusing harder she felt her fingertips tingle with energy. Slowly it spread to her entire right hand. With a final mental push Kagome watched as her hand come alive with a pinkish light. The gentle glow was bright enough to cast shadows in the dark well. Kagome held her hand high in the air like a torch, and swung around looking and observing her surroundings. "Thank God!" She muttered. Her chest unclenched in relief. At least she had her trusty yellow bag with her.

You might wonder how Kagome have these powers, simple really. She was tired of just being a Shikon detector. Sango knows how to fight, even a bit of miko magic too. Miroku has the kazanna, his staff, and the ofudas. Inuyasha is a half-demon! Enough said! Shippou has his illusions, and Kirara…demon…definitely enough. Yet Kagome, the great Shikon detector, so weak with only a bunch a super-powered arrows that only work half the time, always depending on her friends to save her. Needless to say after a bad bunch of demons decided to attack the group, Kagome made up her mind and ask Kaede for some help. Being the younger sister of a renowned miko sure has its perks.

Back to the present, Kagome was struggling to get her bow and arrows out of her bag with one hand when she heard some noise from above. Freezing in her steps she strained to hear more while extinguishing her glowing hand with a snap of her finger. She then proceeds to remove her bow in the dark as her heart pounded with anxiety as the voices got closer, clearer, while her nerves decides to fry every neurons in her brain. Kagome cringed when the voices were right above her head.

"Damn it Suigetsu stop resting all the time for your stupid little juice break! We don't have all the time in the world!" A young woman called out angrily.

"You're the stupid one, dimwit," replied the one called Suigetsu, as Kagome identified. "I need more water to stay hydrated. Yah want me to die?"

"If you both don't be quiet, all of you are gonna die." A smooth, silky and soft voice cut in.

There was a moment of silence before a deeper, older voice replied. "Sasuke-sama, please don't group me in the same category as those two."

There were two sudden sputters of indignation as they began to insult each other again before the silky voice interrupts them. "Suigetsu go get your water from the well, Karin be silent, Jugo I apologize."

Rustling was heard from above as the wooden board creaked with protest. A thin ray of light shone through. By that time Kagome heard enough and already notched an arrow into her bow, ready to shoot if the group above if they were unfriendly.

A pure white head peered into the well, eyes widening in surprise. For a moment Kagome thought it was Inuyasha, but that notion was quickly disregarded when the man opened his mouth. "No water here! But there is _one hot_ woman."

Enough was enough; her day was so far unbearable, a shouting match with Inuyasha, jumped into an unknown world, and trapped in a well with a stranger staring down at her. Pouring all her anger, frustration, fear, and pain into her arrow Kagome unleashed it with a cry of blinding fury. "**PERVERT!!!!!!!!!**"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter One

Do you like it? Constructive criticisms are welcome; flames will be dosed with a bucket of water. Beta is needed! Someone with good grammar, humor, and the English language as their native tongue will be nice. Good knowledge on both Inuyasha and Naruto will also be nice.

Review please!


End file.
